En vacances
by Coljayjay
Summary: Après la fin de Samaritain, John décide de forcer Finch a prendre des vacances laissant à Root et Shaw le soin de s'occuper des numéros. John va en profiter pour lui annoncer quelque chose.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Bonjour chères amies (y'a t-il des chers?) Rincheuses. Après m'être bien marrée à écrire "Le complot" avec ma binôme de POI (Isatis2013), me revoilà dans un truc tout aussi détendu (comparé à mes dernières...).**_

 _ **J'avais envie d'emmener nos chouchou se reposer un peu et avoir le temps pour eux qu'ils auraient mérités.**_

 _ **Merci pour les commentaires que vous me laissez et qui me vont droit au cœur et me pousse à continuer à écrire.**_

 _ **Un merci particulier à Isatis2013 pour ton soutien, et ta correction ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

#######################################

John sirotait son café à la brasserie du coin en attendant l'arrivée de Root. Il regarda par la fenêtre, pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ses derniers temps: leur course contre la montre pour sauver la machine, celle pour détruire Samaritain, les moments d'angoisses, les peurs lorsque Finch avait été blessé par balle dans la banque, lui qui avait faillit mourir aussi. Chacun avait échappé à la faucheuse de près. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Samaritain était détruit, la Machine était repartie et eux étaient maintenant libres et en vie.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la hackeuse qui s'assit en face de lui, et vit Shaw prendre place également.

-" Salut John."

Il posa son café.

-" Bonjour les filles."

Une serveuse s'approcha immédiatement.

-" Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers mesdames?"

-" 2 cafés, une gaufre, et vos meilleurs pancakes, mettez-en une douzaine"

-"Très bien." Dit la serveuse. Shaw l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne parte.

-" Ca c'est pour moi."

La femme fit les gros yeux, surprise. Root se pencha vers elle.

-" Elle a fait pas mal de sport ce matin alors il faut nourrir la bête. Un café pour moi s'il vous plait"

Shaw roula des yeux. La serveuse partit et Root regarda John le sourire aux lèvres.

-" Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu as perdu Harry?"

John reprit son café.

-" Non, il est encore devant son ordinateur. Impossible de le sortir de là."

-"T'as pensé à lui planquer l'ordi? Ca marche pas mal avec celle-là" Dit Shaw en montrant Root.

-" Si je fais ça, je cours vers l'incident diplomatique."

-" Bon tu vas nous dire ce que tu nous veux?"

-" Est-ce que vous pourriez vous occuper des numéros pendant...disons une bonne semaine?"

Root élargie son sourire, posa ses bras sur la table et s'approcha de John.

-" Est-ce qu'Harold est au courant?"

Shaw regarda tour à tour John et Root, semblant ne pas comprendre ce que Root avait visiblement comprit.

-"Au courant de quoi?" Demanda l'ex tueuse.

Root ne lâchait pas John des yeux.

-" Il veut emmener Harold en vacances. Je me trompe?"

Shaw fixa John, qui haussa les épaules d'un air de dire "quoi?"

-" C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il se détende un peu après tout ça."

Shaw secoua la tête.

-" C'est une perte de temps la détente! Mais pour moi pas de problème, un peu plus d'action je prends."

-" On va s'en occuper John, t'en fais pas. Tu crois franchement qu'il va accepter de t'accompagner?"

-" Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix."

La serveuse arriva avec les commandes. Shaw se jeta sur son petit déjeuner.

-" Hey, tu me laisse Bear." Dit l'ex tueuse.

-" Non, je le prends avec nous. Ca lui fera du bien."

Root attrapa son café et inclina la tête dans un geste de tendresse.

-" Oh que vous êtes mignons! Ils vont en vacances en amoureux avec leur bébé! C'que vous êtes choux."

John soupira, ne voulant pas rentrer dans le jeu de la Hackeuse.

-" Bon on est d'accord John mais dès que vous êtes rentrés tu te débrouilles pour qu'Harry accepte qu'on parte en vacances aussi."

Shaw se tourna vers Root immédiatement, la bouche pleine de pancakes.

-" Quoi? Moi j'ai pas besoin de vacances! Je suis pas d'accord."

-" Ma chérie, si je te dis Mojitos, plages, tapas?"

Shaw sembla réfléchir.

-" Deal!"

-" Et bien voilà qui est réglé. Vous partez quand?"

John sortit un billet de son manteau et le posa sur la table.

-" Demain."

 **Lendemain matin, dans le sous sol.**

-" Ah Monsieur Reese."

Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, mais finit par tourner la tête en attendant un bruit de roulettes. Il vit John habillé en short, polo et trainant une grosse valise.

-" Vous partez? "

La gorge de Finch se noua, ayant peur que l'homme au costume décide finalement de vivre sa vie sans lui.

-" Ouais. Et vous aussi."

Root et Shaw arrivèrent derrière lui.

-" Salut Harry. "

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'informaticien qui resta figé un long moment cherchant à comprendre ce qui se tramait.

-" Avez-vous reçu un coup sur la tête Monsieur Reese?"

-" Allez Harry, hop hop hop. Shaw et moi on va s'occuper des numéros. Allez-vous faire dorer la pilule un peu. Vous avez besoin de prendre des couleurs. Vous allez finir par faire peur aux murs à force de rester comme ça."

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?"

John s'approcha.

-" Vous êtes enfermé là dedans depuis qu'on en a fini avec Samaritain. J'ai pensé qu'un peu de vacances nous feraient le plus grand bien. Et comme je sais à quel point vous êtes têtu, j'ai tout prévu. Les filles vont s'occuper, avec Fusco, des numéros,"

Il désigna la grande valise

-" J'ai fait notre valise, avec tout ce que vous avez l'habitude de prendre, réservé toute une partie de plage avec une maison au bord de l'eau. Nous seront seuls, et Bear vient avec nous."

Shaw grignota son sandwich.

-" La semaine prochaine c'est moi qui le prend."

Harold se tourna pour observer tout le monde.

-" Et si je refuse?"

John sourit sachant qu'il lui dirait sans doute ça. Il sortit un taser de sa poche et le fit grésiller.

-" Vous êtes sur de vouloir en arriver là Finch?"

-" Vous n'oseriez pas?"

Root s'approcha derrière lui et lui dit :

-" Profitez en Harry, il va vous cocooner. C'est pas adorable ça?"

-" Miss Groves, qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'être cocooné?"

Shaw caressa Bear.

-" Vous vous êtes regardé dans une glace récemment Finch? Vous feriez un carton pour la fête d'Halloween."

Finch fronça les sourcils et lança un regard glacial à Sameen.

-" Je vous remercie Miss Shaw."

Root fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit paquet. Elle s'avança vers Harold et le lui tendit.

-" Tenez, c'est de notre part. Un petit cadeau pour votre séjour. Mais ouvrez-le, l'avant dernier jour de vos vacances."

Harold regarda John, cherchant une réponse. Ce dernier haussa les épaules lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas au courant. Il attrapa le paquet et comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un livre.

-" Bien, puisque vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Puis-je savoir où nous allons Monsieur Reese?"

John siffla Bear, lui mit la laisse et la tendit à Harold. Il se tourna vers les filles.

-" Merci, et soyez sage!"

Root sourit.

-" Vous aussi les garçons. Vous nous raconterez!"

Finch se tourna vers elle.

-" Et par pitié, ne mangez pas sur mon système Miss Shaw. Appelez-moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit."

John attrapa le bras de Finch pour le forcer à avancer avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

-" Pas de téléphone, ni d'ordinateur Finch. Nous allons être coupé du monde."

-" Quoi? Non, je ne suis pas d'accord!"

Ils finirent par partir. Mais Harold ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le voyage, quelque peu en colère de la manipulation de son associé. Il n'aimait pas être forcé à faire quelque chose et encore moins être coupé de tout.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison qu'avait louée John. Une maison de plage, avec deux chambres, le tout en bois, une terrasse avec vue sur la mer, et rien d'autre autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls au monde. John posa leur valise, lâcha Bear qui renifla partout.

-" Qu'en dites-vous?" Demanda John en cherchant à le faire sortir de son mutisme. L'informaticien ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour aller sur la terrasse et regarder la mer en face de lui.

-" Je dois avouer que c'est magnifique. Mais je vous en veux. Alors laissez ma colère s'apaiser et nous en reparlerons après."

John s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-" Je m'attendais à cette réaction, ce n'est pas grave. Vous allez voir, ça vous fera du bien à vous et à votre dos aussi."

Finch pivota pour le regarder. Comment savait-il que son dos le faisait terriblement souffrir? Il réalisa à quel point John le connaissait par cœur, à quel point il avait toujours été aux petits soins pour lui. Et aussi qu'il y a un mois, il aurait pu le perdre sur ce fichu toit. Il tenta un petit sourire.

-" Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire John, et je vous en remercie, même si je n'apprécie guère vos méthodes. Il aurait simplement fallut que vous me posiez la question vous savez?"

-" Vous auriez accepté Finch?"

Il ne répondit pas. John tapota sur son épaule en souriant et se tourna.

-" Allez, je vais aérer Bear. Ah, et Finch, j'ai mis votre maillot dans la valise si l'envie vous prend!"

Finch roula des yeux en entendant la taquinerie. Il vit disparaitre son agent et son chien sur la plage. Il sourit devant le tableau. John avait l'air...heureux. Et il l'était aussi. Il décida de rentrer et de se changer. La chaleur de Californie n'allait pas avec son costume trois pièces. Il ouvrit la valise et regarda ce que John avait prévu pour lui. Il fût troublé par le fait que John le connaissait si bien. Il n'aurait pas mieux fait sa propre valise. Il y avait tout ce qu'il aurait lui-même emporté, même des livres. Il attrapa son pantalon en lin et sa chemise légère et alla se changer.

John rentra et trouva Harold dans une tenue plus adaptée. Il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de bas en haut.

\- "Un souci Monsieur Reese?"

-" Non, c'est parfait."

Il regarda sa montre.

-" J'ai fait une réservation pour 19 heures."

-" Je constate que vous avez tout prévu."

-" Si je veux être sûr que vous vous détendiez et que vous ne m'en vouliez pas, j'avais plutôt intérêt."

Harold sourit. Ils allèrent dans un petit restaurant du bord de plage. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. L'établissement avait quelque chose de très chaleureux, très cosy. Finch observa John un instant qui ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise, faisant trembler la table avec sa jambe. Il s'arrêta de manger.

-" Vous avez l'air terriblement nerveux Monsieur Reese. Il y a un souci?"

-" Non, ce n'est rien."

-" Vous êtes sûr?"

John tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver une attitude plus détendue cherchant à leurrer son partenaire. Mais Harold n'était pas dupe. Il le voyait bien, quelque chose l'agaçait. Il tenterait de savoir quoi. John se leva pour aller régler l'addition et ils se dirigèrent sur la plage pour rejoindre leur maison. Personne ne dit mot. Harold observait la lune qui se reflétait sur la mer, se rendant compte que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vue pareil spectacle et surtout retrouver une telle plénitude. Mais l'attitude de John lui paraissait étrange. D'abord le fait qu'il le force à partir en congés, la réservation pour être seuls, il réglait tout avant que Finch ne le fasse. Et surtout cette nervosité qui était apparue depuis le repas. Il brisa le silence.

-" C'est magnifique"

-" Oui. Pas besoin de lumière, elle éclaire tout."

Harold observa le visage de son partenaire pour y déceler quelque chose, mais John avait l'air plus détendu, plus serein. Il le vit baisser la tête et dire:

-" Je suis désolé Finch de vous avoir forcé à venir. Je réalise que ce n'était peut être pas approprié mais j'ai bien vu que votre dos vous faisait souffrir et puis, on n'a jamais véritablement eu de repos. Alors..."

Harold posa sa main sur son bras tout en continuant à marcher.

-" Non, c'est moi Monsieur Reese qui vous dois des excuses. Vous aviez raison. Quand je vois ce clair de lune, je m'aperçois que j'ai de la chance de pouvoir encore en voir un, et en votre compagnie. Ce qui n'aurait peut être jamais pu arriver si..."

-" Je sais." Le coupa-t-il. Le cœur de John battait la chamade. Il ne l'avait pas extirpé du sous sol pour rien. Il avait réfléchit depuis la fin de Samaritain, se demandant ce qu'il voulait faire par la suite et il avait pris sa décision. Le problème c'est qu'il fallait qu'il trouve le courage de le dire à son associé. Il attendrait demain soir peut être.

-" Alors ne voyez pas de l'ingratitude dans ma réaction de départ."

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la villa. John ouvrit la porte et Bear lui fonça dessus.

-" Doucement!"

-" Je vais aller lui faire faire un tour. Je crois que j'ai envie de profiter un peu de cette luminosité naturelle."

-" D'accord Finch. Je vais prendre ma douche. A toute à l'heure".

Harold attrapa la laisse et sortit.

John sortit de la douche quelques instants plus tard et resta en boxer. Il faisait encore chaud malgré l'heure. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit l'ombre de son partenaire et du chien. Bear courant en rond autour de Finch qui lui était immobile, tourné vers le large. John eut un pincement au cœur devant l'image qui se tenait devant lui. Il savait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire pourrait sans doute détruire son amitié avec lui. Mais il lui devait la vérité, parce qu'il en avait assez de tout ça.

 **Le lendemain matin.**

Harold se leva à 8 heures, prit sa douche, s'habilla, et fut surpris de ne trouver ni John, ni Bear. En revanche il trouva un petit déjeuner sur une petite table. Il sourit devant l'attention. John avait décidément très envie qu'il apprécie son séjour. Il choisit un livre dans la valise, attrapa le plateau et s'installa dehors sur la terrasse. Il respira les embruns de l'océan. Dieu que cela lui faisait du bien. Et ce silence, juste le bruit des vagues, quelques goélands. Un silence beaucoup plus reposant que celui du sous sol.

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé il s'installa pour lire. Il ne vit pas passer le temps, il entendit Bear arriver et vit John.

-" Bonjour Finch. Bien dormi?"

-" Bonjour Monsieur Reese, très bien et vous?"

-" Ca va. Il fait déjà très chaud."

Il regarda la table avec le plateau.

-" Je vois que vous avez trouvé mon petit déjeuner"

-" Oui, merci John."

L'ex agent rentra sans rien dire. Et Harold le revit sortir quelques minutes plus tard, uniquement en bermuda de bain, la serviette sur l'épaule. L'informaticien tenta de contrôler son regard qui avait envie de se balader sur le corps à moitié nu de son associé. Il déglutit difficilement.

-" Je vais profiter de cette chaleur. Vous venez?"

-" Monsieur Reese, avez vous bien regarder la couleur de ma peau? Si je passe ne serait-ce que cinq minutes sous ce soleil de plomb, je risque de prendre feu."

Il pointa du doigt le torse de John.

-" Et vous devriez mettre une protection également. Le coup de soleil vous guette!"

John souleva un sourcil taquin:

-" Envie de me badigeonner de crème Harold?"

Finch secoua la tête devant la taquinerie. Cependant il réalisa que John avait un tube dans la main et le lui jeta. Il eut le reflexe de l'attraper au vol. Puis il vit John s'installer à coté de lui et lui tourner le dos.

-" Me suis déjà occupé de devant, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'en mettre dans le dos, alors puisque vous vous inquiétez de mon sort, si vous pouviez m'aider?"

Il regarda le tube.

-" Vous n'êtes pas sérieux John? Du Monoï?"

-" Quoi?"

-" Il n'y a pas pire pour attraper des coups de soleil. Je veux bien que vous ayez déjà la peau légèrement bronzée mais là vous courrez sérieusement vers la brulure."

John sourit en entendant les remontrances et l'inquiétude de son patron mais surtout sur le fait qu'il se soit attardé sur sa peau.

-" Finch, quand vous aurez fini de vous occuper de mes problèmes dermatologiques, peut-être que je pourrais profiter de la plage? Sinon laissez tomber, je ne mets rien."

Harold le retint.

-" Très bien, je vais vous mettre ça, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après!"

John leva la main.

-"Promis."

Harold ouvrit le tube, mit l'huile dans ses mains et commença à la déposer sur le dos de son partenaire. L'odeur vint lui chatouiller le nez et exciter ses sens. Il s'attarda sur les épaules de John qui sourit sentant que les gestes de Finch étaient devenus plus lents, comme pour faire durer le plaisir. Mais il ravala son air taquin quand il sentit une main passer sur ses reins et glisser légèrement sous son maillot. Finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de demander à Finch. Puis la main remonta le long de sa colonne pour s'attarder sur ses omoplates. John sentait petit à petit qu'il perdait le contrôle de sa respiration. Il décida de couper court. Il se leva.

-" Ca devrait être assez."

Il tendit sa main pour récupérer le tube.

-"Merci Finch."

L'informaticien ne décrocha pas un mot, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir une voix qui ne le trahisse pas. Il tendit le monoï à John et lui piqua sa serviette de bain pour s'essuyer les mains.

-" Vous ne voulez vraiment pas venir? Ca vous ferez le plus grand bien un peu d'eau salée."

-" Peut-être plus tard."

John semblait déçu. Il tourna le dos et partit sur le bord de plage. Finch le suivit du regard, il sourit en remarquant que son partenaire avait pris un peu de poids depuis quelques temps. Mais cela ne semblait pas perturber son assurance. Il l'enviait parfois. Il retourna à son livre.

Quelques heures plus tard, John était sous la douche et Harold était en train de se changer pour aller souper. Il vit Reese sortir de la douche, en pantalon blanc, tenant sa chemise à la main.

-" J'ai besoin de vous Harold."

-" Le soleil vous a fait oublier comment boutonner votre chemise Monsieur Reese?"

-" Par pitié, garder pour vous le "je vous l'avais dit"."

Il se tourna pour montrer son dos à l'informaticien.

-" Oh seigneur!"

Le dos de l'ex agent était rouge écarlate.

-" J'espère que vous avez pris de quoi soulager cette brulure? "

Il lui montra la valise. Harold fouilla et y trouva un tube de biafine. Il l'ouvrit et déposa dans ses mains une quantité importante de crème. Il la posa sur les épaules de John.

-" Vous êtes bouillant! Votre peau absorbe immédiatement tout ce que je mets."

John soupira à la fois de dépit et de soulagement de sentir du frais sur cette brulure.

-"Monsieur Reese, vous devriez cesser de croire que vous avez encore vingt ans! Les bêtises ne sont plus de votre âge."

-" Ca va Finch, j'ai compris, dites le une bonne fois pour toute avant d'en être malade."

Harold reprit de la crème et massa délicatement le dos de son associé.

-" Ce n'est pas parce que je vais vous dire "je vous l'avais dit" que ca changera et votre état et votre stupidité! On va rester ici, vous n'allez pas supporter de porter un quelconque tissu avec ça."

-" J'ai connu pire. Ce n'est pas une rougeur qui va m'empêcher de profiter de tout ça."

Finch referma la biafine et secoua la tête.

-" Vous êtes une vrai tête de mule! Regardez où cela vous mène à chaque fois."

L'ex agent ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter autre chose, il enfila sa chemise non sans grimacer. Il attrapa les clés de la maison.

-" Allez allons-y."

Une fois au restaurant et à mi course de leur repas Harold se mit à rire sans pouvoir se retenir.

-" Je suis content de vous faire rire au moins!"

John se dandinait sur sa chaise et trafiquait sa chemise toutes les cinq minutes cherchant à soulager son dos.

-" Je vous avais prévenu."

-" Ca suffit Finch!"

-" Vous rêvez Monsieur Reese? Je ne vais pas rater une occasion pareille de me venger de toutes vos taquineries incessantes quand j'en ai l'opportunité."

-" Vous êtes diabolique."

Ils passèrent un agréable repas quand Harold s'aperçu que John recommençait à être tendu et à ne plus parler. Il lâcha sa cuillère et se redressa en fixant son partenaire droit dans les yeux.

-" John, peu importe ce que vous avez à me dire, faites-le."

L'estomac de Finch venait de se vriller en voyant le regard de son ami et sa mâchoire se crisper. John passa ses doigts sous son menton cherchant à trouver les mots. Harold sentit que ce qu'il allait lui dire aller sans doute lui faire du mal. Il prit un ton doux:

-" Monsieur Reese? Vous avez l'intention de me quitter, c'est ça que vous n'arrivez pas à me dire?"

Il fut soulagé en voyant les yeux de John s'agrandir, stupéfait.

-" Non. Bien sur que non Finch! Mais peut-être que ce que j'ai à vous dire risque de mettre en péril notre relation."

L'informaticien déglutit, angoissé de voir l'air si grave de John.

-" Vous m'inquiétez Monsieur Reese."

L'ex agent se frotta la nuque et se décida.

-" Harold, si je vous ai fait venir ici, dans un endroit tranquille, au delà du fait de vous détendre et qu'on prenne des congés, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer."

-"Je vous écoute."

-" C'est pas très facile en fait..."

Il sourit timidement. Finch s'avança légèrement.

-" Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance John."

-" Depuis la fin de tout ça, je me suis posé pas mal de question. Sur ce que j'avais envie de faire, du temps qu'il me reste à vivre. Parce que même si Samaritain n'est plus là, je sais qu'un jour un des numéros pourrait mal tourner."

Harold retint sa respiration craignant d'apprendre quelque chose de grave.

-"Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien."

John sourit. Il attrapa son verre, but une gorgée et le fit tourner entre ses doigts pour s'occuper les mains. Signe évident de sa nervosité.

-" Enfin bref. Je sais que je veux continuer à travailler pour vous. Je sais que je vous veux à mes côtés autant de temps que je pourrais en avoir. Et puis... je me suis demandé dans quelle proportion je voulais vous garder. Et certaines choses ont fini par me sauter à la figure."

Finch fronça les sourcils cherchant à devancer les paroles de John pour comprendre ce qu'il allait lui avouer. Il le vit lever le visage et le fixer.

-" Harold, ce que j'essaye, maladroitement, de vous dire...c'est que... j'ai des sentiments pour vous."

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, sentant un poids se libérer de son cœur. Mais un autre s'installa en cherchant une quelconque réaction sur le visage de son partenaire. Mais rien.

-" Moi aussi Monsieur Reese. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait altérer notre relation, c'est bien là la base de toute amitié."

John eut un sourire en coin.

-" Finch, je ne parle pas de ce genre de sentiments."

Blanc.

Il leva un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre. Et soudain le visage d'Harold sembla traverser toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables.

-" Oh!"

-" Voila. Ceux là."

Finch chercha à poser son regard partout excepté sur John, prit de panique. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Mais s'en était trop pour John.

-" Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous demande rien. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez."

Mais cela en fut trop pour Harold aussi qui s'essuya la bouche et posa sa serviette à coté de son assiette. Il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise et se leva sans un regard pour John.

-" Je suis désolé Monsieur Reese."

Et il prit la direction de la sortie.

-" Harold!" L'interpella John.

-" Harold, attendez!"

Mais c'était trop tard. Il préféra le laisser seul un moment pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et pour digérer à son tour de s'être fait repousser. Il se leva et régla l'addition pour repartir sur la plage. Il marcha le long de l'eau, observant ses pieds nus frôler le sable. Il ruminait la conversation, cherchant comment il aurait dû, il aurait pu avouer ses sentiments différemment. Il chercha aussi à comprendre la réaction de Finch et ses conséquences. Il continua à longer la plage et finit par s'arrêter devant la maison. Pas de lumière, Harold n'était toujours pas rentré. John décida de faire sortir Bear et s'assit devant la mer. Il resta là de longues minutes quand il vit Bear partir en trombe. Il comprit que Finch était là. Mais il ne bougea pas, le regard toujours dans le vague quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

-" Vous permettez que je me joigne à vous?"

-" Faites ce que vous voulez, la plage vous appartient aussi."

Finch se pinça la lèvre en sentant le ton cassant de son associé. Il s'assit cependant très proche de lui et prit la même position; les jambes pliées, légèrement écartées et ses bras sur ses genoux. Bear vint s'allonger sur les pieds de John sentant son énervement.

-" Je tiens à m'excuser d'être parti comme ça tout à l'heure."

-" Décidément, vous ne faites que ça ces jours-ci."

-"Ne soyez pas désobligeant Monsieur Reese, s'il vous plait."

John attrapa une brindille à côté de lui et joua avec entre ses doigts.

-" C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous preniez la poudre d'escampette. Vous avez eu peur que je vous saute dessus?"

-" John..." Souffla Harold pour tenter de désamorcer la tension de son partenaire.

-" Tout comme moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de déclaration. Honnêtement j'étais persuadé que vous alliez démissionner. C'était tout ce dont j'avais peur."

-" Alors pourquoi vous êtes parti comme ça?"

-" Je n'ai pas su comment réagir, ni comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer."

John changea de ton et en prit un plus doux.

-" Je sais qu'en plus d'être un homme, mon passé ne joue pas en ma faveur. C'est une première Finch, vous savez?"

Harold pivota légèrement la tête pour regarder son partenaire.

-" John, cela n'a rien à voir avec votre passé. Il ne m'a jamais fait peur. Je sais qui vous êtes et celui qu'on décrit dans vos dossiers n'existe pas pour moi. Je sais ce que vous valez. Et ce n'est pas ça."

Il sourit devant la franchise d'Harold. Il tenta une taquinerie.

-" Bon reste alors le fait que je sois un homme. Et si je porte des talons?"

Finch ricana.

-" Sauriez-vous seulement marcher avec?"

-" S'il ne vous faut que ça, je suis prêt à apprendre." Lui dit-il en souriant à son tour.

L'informaticien reposa son regard devant lui, puis sur ses mains.

-" John, vous vous êtes mépris sur mon attitude tout à l'heure. Je suis tellement surpris que vous puissiez ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un comme moi."

John le coupa.

-" Comment ça quelqu'un comme vous? Vous voulez dire quelqu'un avec un quotient intellectuel de la taille de Neptune? Quelqu'un avec un cœur de la taille de Jupiter? Sans parler que vous savez être sexy."

L'informaticien sentit ses joues chauffer.

-" Est-ce un moyen subtil de me montrer que vous êtes doué en astronomie John?"

-" Est-ce que votre question vous sert à masquer votre gêne? Ne le soyez pas Harold. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et sexy. Je vous l'ai déjà dit non?"

-" Arrêtez ça!"

John se mit à rire franchement, suivi de l'informaticien. Ce dernier sentit un sentiment de bonheur l'envahir subitement. Une vague de chaleur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis Grace. Un silence s'installa.

-" John?"

-" Moui?"

-" C'est réciproque."

Reese tourna immédiatement la tête pour vérifier si son partenaire était sérieux.

-" Pardon?"

-" Vos sentiments. Je les partage."

John ne sut quoi dire. Ils restèrent là silencieux quand soudain John éclata de rire. Harold se tourna pour le voir. Il se jura d'enregistrer à jamais cette image dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme au costume rire de cette façon. Aussi librement, aussi franchement.

-" On est bien avec ça maintenant!"

Harold sourit à son tour comprenant que John était mal à l'aise. Il fut fier pendant quelques secondes d'être arrivé à mettre mal à l'aise le grand John Reese, l'imperturbable. Finch redevint sérieux.

-" Juste une chose."

-" Tout ce que vous voulez Harold." Dit John à nouveau sérieux lui aussi.

-" C'est une première pour moi aussi. Et... j'ai peur que... Grace."

Le visage de l'ex agent se referma immédiatement, comprenant qu'un grain de sable venait de s'immiscer entre eux.

-" Je ne vous demande pas de l'oublier Harold. Je n'oublierai pas Jessica non plus. Je sais que vous l'aimez encore. Et si... et si vous voulez retourner avec elle, je comprendrais."

-" Il y a longtemps que j'ai fait le deuil de ma relation avec elle. Oui, je l'aime et l'aimerai probablement toujours. Mais il m'est impossible de retourner avec elle."

John sentit un poids se libérer de sa poitrine mais savait qu'elle viendrait surement un jour ou l'autre se mettre entre eux. Parce que la différence entre lui et Harold était qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, que Jessica était morte. Alors que pour Finch... c'était une autre histoire.

-" Alors si vous êtes prêt à vivre avec son ombre... je le suis aussi."

-" Je suis prêt à prendre le risque pour vous avoir toujours avec moi."

-" Et si nous rentrions? Je commence à avoir froid."

-" Comme vous voulez."

John se releva suivit de Bear et de Finch. Il épousseta son pantalon pour retirer un maximum de sable. Harold fit de même et commença à se diriger vers la maison mais l'homme au costume lui saisit le bras.

-" Attendez"

Harold se retourna pour lui faire face. Il déglutit en sentant le regard de John dans le sien. Eclairé seulement par la lune. John posa sa main sur le cou de son partenaire et remonta doucement dans une caresse pleine de tendresse sur la joue de Finch. Ils se rapprochèrent et Harold posa ses mains sur les hanches de John qui passa son pouce sur les lèvres de son vis à vis.

-" Est-ce que vous me donnez l'autorisation?"

L'informaticien lui fit signe de la tête que oui. Lentement John s'approcha des lèvres d'Harold jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent enfin. Laissant un soupir s'en échapper. Le baiser se fit timide et tendre. Ils se détachèrent légèrement, Finch jouant avec la lèvre inferieure de John.

-" Harold..."

Il ne dit rien et continua son petit manège. John repartit à l'assaut toujours avec douceur, jusqu'à ce que Finch pose une main sur son épaule et que Reese s'écarte brutalement. L'informaticien réalisa immédiatement son erreur.

-"Oh pardon! Est-ce que ça va?"

John fit rouler ses épaules et chercha a décoller sa chemise pour laisser passer l'air.

-" C'est pas grave."

-" Vous voyez! Si vous m'aviez écouté..." Lui dit-il en faignant d'être très sérieux. Mais John s'approcha à nouveau et attira Harold contre lui.

-" Si vous croyez que ça va m'empêcher de vous embrasser."

-" Peut-être devrions nous rentrer?"

-" Vous avez peur que je dérape?"

-" Vous pourriez?"

-" Je sais me tenir... mais pas toujours."

Finch secoua la tête et se détacha pour rentrer dans la maison. Dès son arrivée, John retira sa chemise.

-" Oh la vache! Ca fait du bien."

Harold sourit. Il alla dans la salle de bain et récupéra le tube de biafine.

-" Allongez-vous je vais vous en remettre."

-" Attention Finch, vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, déjà tout à l'heure c'était limite."

Harold le poussa pour qu'il se dirige sur son lit.

-" Soyez sérieux cinq minute au moins."

-" Mais je suis sérieux! Vous croyez franchement que votre petit massage de ce matin m'a laissé de marbre? Bon tout à l'heure je ne dis pas, ça me brulait tellement..."

John s'exécuta cependant et s'allongea sur le ventre sur son lit. Harold ouvrit le tube et commença à appliquer la crème.

-" Hummmm... ça fait du bien ce frais."

-" Je n'en doute pas. Vous vouliez prouver quoi en me tenant tête comme ça?"

-" Mais absolument rien! Je ne pensais pas que j'attraperai un coup de soleil. Je n'en ai jamais eu de ma vie. Vous avez vu ma peau de bébé?"

Finch sourit. Il était incorrigible.

-" Et bien voilà le résultat. Vous allez devoir probablement dormir sur le ventre pendant quelques jours vu la rougeur."

John ne dit plus rien se laissant emporter par les mains qui s'occupaient de son état. Quand il reprit la parole sa voix était devenue plus rauque.

-" Vos mains sont un délice... on vous l'a déjà dit?"

Harold se sentit rougir.

-" Non."

L'informaticien arriva sur la chute de reins de son compagnon et fit comme la première fois, il laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts sous le boxer de John.

-" Harold... si vous continuez, je ne réponds plus de rien."

-" Un peu de tenue Monsieur Reese. Je vous pensais plus endurant que ça."

-" Vous êtes ma seule faiblesse, sachez-le."

Finch s'arrêta, ayant terminé. Il observa le dos de John, se rendant compte de toutes les marques qui parsemaient sa peau. Il savait d'où provenaient certaines. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser ces idées noires.

-" Voilà."

-" Merci."

-" Je crois que je vais aller me coucher."

John se retourna en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer son dos contre le lit et s'assit au bord.

-" Déjà? Je ne vais pas vous manger, ne vous en faites pas."

-" Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas me faire suffisamment confiance."

John sourit.

-" Et pourquoi devriez vous vous retenir? Je n'y vois aucune objection en tout cas" Lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête au creux de son cou pour y sentir son odeur et y déposer quelques baisers.

-" Cela fait beaucoup déjà pour aujourd'hui. La précipitation n'est pas mon fort. Et puis nous avons encore cinq jours à nous."

John continua ses baisers, passant sa main sous sa chemise et caressa son dos.

-" Vous êtes sûr?"

Il sourit devant l'astuce que John employait pour le faire plier.

-" N'avez-vous pas dit que j'étais têtu?"

-" Je sais comment vous faire craquer."

Mais il se détacha de lui et lui dit avec un sourire taquin.

-" Mais je ne vais pas griller toutes mes cartes déjà."

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-" Bonne nuit Harold."

-" Bonne nuit John."

Il se leva pour partir dans sa chambre quand John l'interpella.

-" Finch?"

-" Oui?"

-" Vous pouvez rester dormir là si vous voulez. (Il leva les mains paumes ouvertes) Promis je garderai mes mains sagement avec moi."

-" Sans façon Monsieur Reese, étant donné que je suis persuadé que vous allez passer une mauvaise nuit, je préfère rester seul et dormir."

-" Vous êtes sans pitié."

Harold sortit de la pièce en riant.

-" Il fallait m'écouter."

John se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à le retenir. Quand son dos se rappela à lui.

-" Oh bordel!" Hurla-t-il en se redressant et en gesticulant dans tous les sens pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur. De l'autre côté du mur Harold l'entendit et comprit qu'il devait s'être allongé du mauvais côté et il se mit à rire. Pauvre John.

La nuit allait être longue et difficile. Mais quelle importance, il avait peut-être gagné d'horribles brulures mais il avait aussi gagné le cœur d'Harold. Demain serait un autre jour.

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Coucou les Rincheuses. Voilà enfin la suite et fin. Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font trop plaisir. J'espere que vous allez rire avec ce dernier chapitre. Moi je m'amuse toujours autant. Je suis désolée, il n'y a pas du tout d'action! J'avais envie d'un truc drôle et un peu guimauve. Alors voilà. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes mais ma correctrice étant perdue dans un coin paumé sans reseau (comment c'est encore possible ça en 2016!mdr)

Bonne lecture!

CoolMhouse: J'espere que ça te plaira, j'ai fait un petit passage rien que pour toi ;)

Anagymia: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, en esperant que la suite te convienne autant.

Jany: Et voilà, tu vas savoir ce que Root a offert si généreusement à Finch!

Jade181184 et Val81: Merci les filles pour vos messages. (évidement qu'Harold en profite et il a bien raison!)

##################################

Harold se leva en premier. Il se prépara et installa le petit déjeuner. Une fois assit sur la terrasse il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules et un frisson lui traversa l'échine quand les lèvres de John se posèrent sur son cou, libre de tout entrave puisqu'il avait décidé de rester torse nu.

-" Bonjour Harold."

-" Bonjour John."

-" Vous êtes tentant de bon matin."

L'informaticien sourit sachant pertinemment que son partenaire ne manquerait pas de faire une remarque sur sa tenue plus que décontractée. Il pivota la tête pour le regarder.

-"Vous avez réussi à dormir?"

John le lâcha et s'installa en face de lui, vêtu lui aussi de son simple boxer.

-" Ne m'en parlez pas! J'ai eu chaud toute la nuit, sans compter qu'évidement, impossible de dormir sur le dos."

Harold rit et tourna son café. John tilta en voyant le liquide noir dans sa tasse.

-" Finch? Vous vivez dangereusement ce matin."

Harold roula des yeux.

-" Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir un peu de changement?"

-" Si, si bien sur. Mais d'abord votre tenue _...(il pointa le doigt de haut en bas du corps de son associé)_ pour le moins décontractée, et maintenant du café. Qui êtes-vous? Qu'avez vous fait de mon Harold?"

-" Il est resté au sous sol."

John frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre heureux.

-" Je suis content de voir que finalement vous vous laissez aller. Et il faut que je vous le dise, j'adore."

Finch rougit légèrement et retourna à son breuvage.

-" Qu'avez vous prévu pour aujourd'hui John?"

L'ex agent se servit à boire et commença son petit déjeuner.

-" Je vais éviter le soleil pour aujourd'hui si ça ne vous gêne pas. Mais..."

Il se leva et rentra pour fouiller quelque chose et revint avec un prospectus qu'il tendit à Finch.

-"Je suis tombé sur ça et je me suis dit que ça vous tenterez peut-être d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil."

Harold observa le feuillet.

-" Un exposition d'enluminures?"

Il parcourut d'avantage le programme et ses yeux s'agrandirent. John sourit attendant cette réaction.

-" Il y aura le Lao Tseu! Monsieur Reese c'est exceptionnel!"

-" Si vous le dites."

Harold releva la tête.

-" Vous le savez très bien John, sinon vous n'auriez pas prévu cela."

Il continua sa lecture sous les yeux tendre de son compagnon.

-" C'est incroyable, le Livres de Kells également! Vous savez ce que sont ces manuscrits?"

Il souleva les épaules lui indiquant qu'il en n'avait aucune idée.

-" Ne me spoilez pas la visite."

Il reposa le prospectus sur la table et reprit son café.

-" Vous allez vous y ennuyer. Nous devrions peut-être faire autre chose que nous partagerons?"

John finit son café et se leva. Il se positionna derrière Harold et l'entoura de ses bras pour lui dire à l'oreille.

-" Je m'en fiche, j'aime voir votre regard s'illuminer. J'avoue que je préférai que ce soit pour moi plutôt que pour ces trucs poussiéreux mais je sais me contenter de peu."

Lui déclara-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau dans le cou. Puis il rentra. Finch soupira de bien-être.

-" A quelle heure voudriez-vous que nous y allions?"

-" Quand vous voulez Harold. Si vous voulez arriver à tout voir peut-être qu'on devrait y aller tôt."

Dit-il de l'intérieur.

-" Après le déjeuner alors. Je voudrais aller faire quelques emplettes également."

 **Salon de l'enluminure:**

Harold avait revêtit son ensemble en lin beige. John portait un pantalon léger marron et une chemise blanche. Ils entrèrent.

-" Tiens, ça sens comme la bibliothèque...On était bien là bas."

Dit John prit de réminiscence. Harold s'enfonça dans les pièces les yeux voguant d'un manuscrit à l'autre. Lorsqu'il tomba sur le manuscrit de Lao Tseu. Il posa ses mains sur le verre.

-" C'est incroyable. Vous connaissez John?"

-" Le père fondateur du Taoisme et contemporain de Confucius. Je me trompe?"

Lui fit-il d'un clin d'œil. Harold sourit.

-" Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner. Vous avez vu ce travail? Ces feuilles d'or. Saviez-vous que le copiste, le rubricateur et l'enlumineur pouvait être une seule et même personne? Ici, surement un moine. C'est fabuleux, c'est un travail de titan, regardez la précision du lettrage et les motifs qui agrémente le corps de la lettrine!"

John secoua la tête se sentant complètement largué.

-" Finch, parlez-moi de cadence de tir, de portée pratique et de canon, et je pense que je serais nettement plus captivé."

John se mit un peu en retrait pour laisser à son compagnon apprécier pleinement l'œuvre. Il regarda un peu les autres manuscrits. Puis revint vers Harold et le trouva en grande discussion avec un autre homme.

-" Avez-vous vu celui d'Homère? C'est un chef d'œuvre!"

-" Non pas encore, je suis déjà assez abasourdi par tout ce qui se trouve déjà dans cette pièce."

-" Vous êtes un connaisseur je suppose? Ne vient pas n'importe qui à ce genre d'exposition."

-" Effectivement. Je suis un passionné de littérature et par conséquent de tout ce qui s'y rattache."

John sentit une vague de jalousie l'envahir et se rapprocha d'eux. Harold le vit et sourit. Il se tourna vers lui et dit à son interlocuteur:

-" Une chance que mon compagnon m'y accompagne."

Reese bomba le torse fier d'être présenté sans aucune retenue comme le compagnon de Finch. Une première. L'autre homme se sentit de trop et disparut. John se pencha vers Harold.

-" C'est officiel alors?"

-" Vous ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu son manège? Et votre regard? Alors seriez-vous de nature jalouse?"

-" Extrêmement."

-" Vous ne risquez rien Monsieur Reese, je suis adepte du luxe et du tape à l'œil."

-" Carrément? Vous me flattez."

-" Allez venez, sortons d'ici."

-" Déjà? Vous ne voulez pas voir le reste?"

-" Non. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous. Cela me suffit."

-" Vos désirs sont des ordres patron."

Il l'attira vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors ils remirent leur lunette de soleil.

-"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous rejoindrez après, je voudrais aller voir quelque chose."

John fronça les sourcils.

-" Je croyais que vous vouliez passer du temps avec moi?"

-" Bien entendu. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord. Je vous retrouve à la maison."

Harold revint plus tard dans la soirée. John était parti faire faire un tour à Bear. L'informaticien remarqua la table mise à l'extérieur, et la bonne odeur dans la maison. Reese avait cuisiné.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois le repas prit, ils restèrent dehors à contempler le couché de soleil sur la mer.

-" Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais là, à observer un couché de soleil, au calme et pas seul, je ne l'aurai pas cru."

Finch sourit.

-" La vie ne nous a pas toujours gâté mais cela fait du bien de retrouver un peu de sérénité après tout ça. Et je crois que je ne l'aurai pas cru non plus."

Il se tourna pour regarder Reese.

-" Merci."

John lui envoya un sourire plein de tendresse. Il attrapa sa main et la serra. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, prit par l'émotion. Ils regardèrent le soleil disparaitre et laisser place à la lune. John finit par se lever, incapable de rester quelques minutes de plus sans rien faire. Il entra dans sa chambre. Finch tourna la tête pour l'observer puis ne comprenant pas son manège se replongea dans la contemplation du spectacle qui était là sous ses yeux. Quand il fut sorti de sa rêverie par John en maillot.

-" Vous avez perdu la tête?"

-" Là, je sais que je ne risque plus rien côté coup de soleil. Et l'eau doit être à bonne température. Allez Finch, venez. Un bain de minuit, vous avez déjà fait?"

-"Il est 23 heures."

John secoua la tête et sourit.

-" Où est passé votre envie du matin de vivre dangereusement?"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et descendit sur la plage sous le regard amusé de son compagnon. Il soupira, partagé entre le fait de vouloir lui faire plaisir et celui de rester comme il faisait toujours, en retrait.

Il se leva et vint au bord de l'eau, laissant tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, mouillant son pantalon. John était déjà en train de nager. Il fut surpris par la chaleur de la mer.

-" Harold, si vous venez j'enlève le maillot!"

Finch leva les yeux au ciel. Puis eut un sourire machiavélique. John l'observa amusé. Il vit l'informaticien retirer sa chemise et son pantalon. Restant en caleçon et entrant dans l'eau. Il déglutit. Harold arriva à sa hauteur.

-" Alors?"

Reese resta médusé et ne put dire quoi que ce soit.

-" J'en étais certain! Vantard!"

Mais il ravala sa remarque quand il vit le maillot de bain de John dans sa main, le sourcil levé et le sourire carnassier. Il se rapprocha d'Harold et jeta son sous vêtement sur le sable.

-" Je tiens toujours mes promesses."

Finch se mordit la lèvre. Puis nagea vers son compagnon. Ce dernier lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa passionnément, les laissant à bout de souffle. Ils se séparèrent.

-" Vous devriez essayer, c'est très agréable."

Dit-il connaissant pertinemment les limites de Finch. Ce dernier s'échappa et se mit à nager plus loin, profitant de ce moment de pur bonheur, ne sentant plus son corps aussi lourd. John le regarda en souriant. Harold se tourna à nouveau, nageant sur place, pour observer Reese qui lui dit:

-" Vous avez déjà vu deux lunes?"

L'ex agent ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il plongea en prenant soin de lui exposer son postérieur tout blanc. Harold ne put se retenir et explosa de rire devant les enfantillages de son associé. Ce dernier émergea en face de Finch, secouant la tête pour évacuer l'eau de son visage.

-" Vous êtes incorrigible."

-" Oui, mais c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez."

-" Et prétentieux avec ça."

John tenta de l'embrasser mais Harold recula.

-" Ce n'est pas parce que la mer est grande que vous m'échapperez Harold!"

-" Qui a dit que je cherchais à vous échapper."

L'ex agent le laissa nager librement et se rapprocha là où il avait pied. Il se passa les mains dans ses cheveux et observa le ciel un instant. Tout était là pour avoir un instant magique, la mer, la lune, un ciel étoilé de toute beauté, et Harold. Il sourit en sentant des bras s'accrocher derrière lui à son torse. Il se mit à rire franchement quand il vit devant lui une main lui présenter le caleçon de Finch.

-" Vous n'êtes définitivement pas mon Harold!"

-" Il y a encore certaines choses que vous ne connaissez pas de moi Monsieur Reese."

-" Oh ça je sais!"

Il se retourna et vit le sourire amusé de Finch, pour la première fois. Il tenta d'enregistrer ça dans un coin de son esprit, conscient qu'il ne reverrait surement pas de si tôt cette expression. Il encercla Finch et l'embrassa encore et encore. Puis il s'écarta, attrapa son visage en coupe et lui lança un regard qui fit frissonner l'informaticien.

-" Je vous aime comme ça. Peu importe ce qu'il me reste à découvrir de vous."

Il passa son pouce sur la bouche de son partenaire qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-" Harold... Vous voulez qu'on rentre?"

Finch sourit.

-" Vous avez quelque chose en tête?"

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, puis sur la joue et glissa dans son cou pour venir lui titiller l'oreille.

-" Quelque chose qui ne mérite pas une première fois dans l'eau."

-" John Reese serait-il romantique?"

Il lui mordilla le lobe.

-" Vous avez aussi encore des choses à apprendre sur moi"

-" Allons-y dans ce cas."

Harold renfila son caleçon dans l'eau, incapable de sortir en tenu d'Adam. Mais John se fit un plaisir de passer devant lui et de sortir nu comme un ver laissant le loisir à Finch de l'observer sans retenu. L'informaticien sourit devant l'effronterie et secoua la tête.

-" Incorrigible"

John remit son maillot et se dirigea à l'intérieur suivit d'Harold. Une fois dedans l'ex reclus attrapa son partenaire par la taille pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. John passa sa main dans le nuque de Finch et l'autre sur ses reins et l'attira d'avantage contre lui. L'informaticien s'écarta un peu et retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table à côté de lui.

-" Vous me voyez quand même?"

Demanda l'ex agent.

-" Tant que vous restez aussi près oui."

John sourit.

-" Moyen très subtil de me garder collé."

Il ne rajouta rien et retourna sur ses lèvres laissant ses mains se balader. Finch se détacha à nouveau et entreprit de s'attaquer à son cou. John lui fit un accès plus prononcé, savourant les baisers de son partenaire. Il ne put contenir un gémissement quand Finch vint jouer avec son oreille.

-" Sensible à cet endroit. Intéressant"

Sourit Harold entre deux baisers. Reese sentit le désir monter beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne croyait, se concentrant sur les sensations que faisait naitre son partenaire il ne remarqua pas que ses propres mains c'étaient insinués sur le postérieur de Finch cherchant à le rapprocher un peu plus contre lui. Harold continua son exploration, passant sa main droite sur le visage râpeux de John. L'autre descendant sur son torse et sa hanche. L'ex agent remonta une main dans le dos de Finch et approfondit le baiser, sentant leur respiration devenir plus rapide, il l'obligea à reculer pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le lit, John s'arrangea pour que Finch s'allonge, tout en grimpant sur lui et sans lâcher sa bouche. Harold se laissa faire et chercha discrètement à être confortable pour ne pas souffrir du dos. John se faisait un peu plus pressant, les bras de chaque côté de son partenaire, il se tenait sur ses mains, mais son bas du corps cherchait inexorablement le contact. Finch laissa ses mains passer sous le maillot de John, comme lors de ses massages. Reese vint jouer avec le lobe d'oreille de son partenaire et sentant les mains passer sous son maillot dit:

-" J'adore quand vous faites ça..."

Finch ne dit rien, ayant déconnecté son cerveau, se laissant envahir par le poids du corps de John. Il passa sa main dans la nuque de son compagnon pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné, soulevant son bassin pour être encore plus en contact. John coupa le contact et nicha sa tête dans le cou de Finch, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Finch sentit un changement.

-" Quelque chose ne va pas John?"

L'ex agent sourit.

-" Il faut ralentir..."

Il se redressa sur ses avants bras pour observer Finch, lui lançant un sourire empli de tendresse. Il vit dans le regard de l'informaticien une sorte d'inquiétude.

-" Je ne voudrais pas que ça finisse avant d'avoir commencer."

-" Oh..."

Fut tout ce qu'Harold réussit à dire, rougissant.

Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le dos, reprenant une respiration plus normale. John avait les yeux fermés, son bras cachant son visage. Finch contemplait le plafond, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-"Ca va ton dos?"

Dit John. Finch tourna la tête pour regarder Reese.

-" Je présume qu'après ce que nous venons de faire, le tutoiement s'impose?"

L'ex agent sourit. Il pivota sur le coté, posant son visage dans sa main accoudé sur le lit.

-" Allez, essaye. Un petit effort. Tu vas voir c'est pas si difficile."

Harold leva les yeux au ciel.

-" Je ne suis pas aussi réservé que tu le crois John."

Ce dernier leva un sourcil taquin et fit un sourire en coin.

-" J'ai vu."

Il se redressa pour déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres et repris sa position.

-" Je dirais pas mal pour une première fois."

-" En effet."

Finch se leva.

-" Tu me quittes déjà?"

-" Une douche s'impose."

Il remit son caleçon et fila dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il trouva son compagnon endormi. Il se glissa sous le drap, éteint la lumière et sombra également dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Finch se réveilla en premier sous la douleur de muscles dont il ne se souvenait plus qu'ils existaient. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour observer John. Il dormait sur le ventre, le drap recouvrant à peine son postérieur. Il semblait détendu et serein. Il ne l'avait que trop rarement vu comme ça. Il observa les traits de son visage, sa barbe avait poussée depuis ces 3 jours. Il fut attiré par l'irrésistible envie de passer sa main dessus. Elle s'était assoupli. Il descendit sa main sur sa nuque, caressant un instant la naissance de ses cheveux. John laissa échapper un long soupir mais semblait encore endormi. Puis il parcourut son dos encore un peu rougit par le soleil. Il sentait les brulures laissés par les balles qui l'avaient traversés, les longues marques de coupures de ci de là. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts effleurer la moindre parcelle de son dos et finit sa course sur le bas des reins et remonta lentement. Il sourit en voyant un frisson traverser les bras de son partenaire. Il n'y résista plus et déposa quelques baisers, d'abord sur sa hanche, puis son omoplate, et ses épaules, s'attardant sur la naissance de sa nuque.

-" Humm...Bonjour aussi Harold."

-" Je suis désolé...(un baiser) c'était trop (un autre) ...tentant."

John se retourna lentement prenant soin d'attraper son partenaire pour le faire basculer sur lui.

-" Monsieur Finch serait-il entreprenant?"

Il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa.

-" J'aime surprendre Monsieur Reese."

-" C'est réussit."

Quelques heures plus tard John était parti sur la plage promener Bear. Il joua avec lui, lui lança quelques bâtons, lorsqu'il vit le chien partir vers la maison. Il se retourna et mit sa main en casquette pour se cacher du soleil et y voir d'avantage. Il sourit devant le spectacle. Devant lui, Finch arrivait en portant uniquement un maillot bermuda à fleurs hawaïenne rouge et blanche, un chapeau de paille, sa serviette autour du coup, tenant d'une main un parasol, de l'autre un fauteuil pliable et le paquet de Root. Il s'installa au bord de l'eau. Planta son parasol et déplia son siège. John s'approcha, cherchant à ne pas rire.

-" C'était donc ça ton shopping d'hier?"

-" Absolument. Je suis quelqu'un de prudent et prévoyant. Il est hors de question que j'attrape un coup de soleil."

-" Joli maillot."

-" Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. C'est affligeant qu'aucunes boutiques ne vendent quelque chose de plus... distingué!"

-" C'est un maillot Harold, c'est pas fait pour aller à une réception."

-" Je sais parfaitement, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire autant de faute de gout."

-" Ah, revoilà mon Harold!"

-" Très drôle Monsieur Reese."

John s'approcha immédiatement de lui et l'attrapa par les hanches.

-" Comment ça Monsieur Reese?"

Harold sourit et embrassa John.

-" Je suis désolé, l'habitude."

L'ex agent le lâcha et attrapa le paquet de Root et le tourna dans tous les sens.

-" Tu vas l'ouvrir? Je croyais que tu devais attendre demain?"

-" Ce n'est qu'un livre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais attendre."

-" Tu devrais te méfier avec elle."

Finch sourit, attrapa le paquet des mains de son partenaire, s'assit sur son fauteuil et commença à ouvrir. Lorsqu'il retourna le bouquin pour en lire le titre, il entendit John rire, mais lui soupira.

-" Qu'est-ce que je disais!"

Harold retira ses lunettes et ferma les yeux.

-" Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?"

John attrapa le livre et lut le titre:

-" Le Kama-Sutra pour les nuls."

Il ouvrit quelques pages:

-" Remarque, c'est intéressant si on est à court d'idées!"

-" John!"

Il tomba sur la page de garde sur laquelle était écrit un petit mot.

-" Tiens elles ont laissés un petit mot en plus: _de quoi passer d'agréables moments avec votre gorille préféré et vous rafraichir un peu la mémoire. Amusez-vous bien tous les deux!"_

-" Je préfère parfois, ne rien entendre du tout..."

Il entendit John rire.

-"Quoi?"

-" Le message de Shaw est à mon attention: _Reese je te conseille la page 32, idéal pour le dos de Finch, en plus d'être fun!"_

-" Je t'en prie, ne me dit pas quelle est la position de la page 32, je ne veux pas savoir."

John alla directement voir la page. Il tourna le livre dans l'autre sens.

-" Tu es sûr?"

-" Absolument! Je ne veux rien entendre."

Il referma le livre et le tendit à son compagnon en riant.

-" Elles sont perspicaces."

-" Etions-nous si transparents?"

John souleva les épaules.

-" Il faut croire que oui."

Le lendemain matin John réveilla Harold en douceur, comme l'informaticien l'avait fait la veille. Finch ouvrit les yeux et fut accueillit par la voix de son compagnon. Soudain John eut un sourire étrange.

-" Bonjour chéri"

-" Pitié John! Pas ça."

Il déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres.

-" Bonjour bébé?"

-" John!"

Un autre baiser.

-" Je sais, mon cœur? C'est pas mal ça."

-" Je t'averti, je suis complètement hermétique à ce genre de petit surnom. Et je refuse par ailleurs d'en avoir un!"

-" Ou alors doudou?"

-" Ca suffit John."

Il déposa un baiser plus tendre.

-" Mon amour? J'aime bien ça."

Il ne laissa pas à Finch le temps de répondre et l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément.

-" John..."

-" Ca va, je plaisante Harry!"

-"J'abandonne!"

-" Ah quand même. Tu as bien résisté ceci dit."

Il sourit à nouveau et retourna à ses baisers. Puis il se releva à contre cœur en observant l'heure.

-" Il faut qu'on y aille, on va finir par être en retard."

-" Je me demande bien à qui la faute."

 **Repère au sous-sol:**

John entra le premier suivit de Bear qui fonça sur Shaw, et d'Harold le visage caché derrière son chapeau.

-" Salut les filles!"

Root se retourna, et Shaw caressa le malinois, heureuse de le retrouver.

-" Wow! Tu es sacrément bronzé! Ca va?"

L'ex agent sourit de toute ses dents, montrant à quel point il était heureux. Shaw l'observa et fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Root.

-" Ils l'ont fait!"

Elle secoua la tête visiblement écœurée.

-" Je vous préviens, je ne veux aucun détail, c'est clair? J'ai eu mon lot de truc dégoutant ce matin déjà!"

Root se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de John.

-" Je vois que c'était détente complète. T'avais oublié ton rasoir?"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis Root s'approcha de Finch qui s'avançait tête baissée.

-" Alors Harry? Ces vacances?"

Il passa à côté d'elle sans relever la tête.

-" Excellentes Miss Groves."

Mais Root l'attrapa par le bras pour le voir de plus près. Elle fut surprise de voir une ecchymose autour de l'œil droit de Finch.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?"

Elle vit John derrière lui, lui faire de grand signes de se taire. Elle fronça les sourcils. Et vit le regard glacial de Finch.

-" Ca, miss Groves, c'est le résultat de votre petit cadeau, qu'évidement John a voulu tester."

Shaw se mit à rire et Root se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. John tenta d'apaiser la situation sans rire.

-" Je me suis déjà excusé."

Harold se retourna et alla à son ordinateur. Root ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps. Puis elle s'approcha de John et lui murmura:

-" Vous avez essayé laquelle?"

Finch entendit la manœuvre et se retourna

-" John pas un mot, c'est compris?!"

Reese leva les mains

-" Je suis muet comme une carpe!"

Shaw attrapa la laisse du chien et se dirigea vers la sortie:

-" Je vais faire un tour, vous me donnez tous la nausée!"

Finch se leva et alla dans le métro. Root en profita et se pencha à nouveau contre l'oreille de John et lui dit très doucement

-" Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?"

-" J'ai voulu, pour rire, essayer une position de ton livre, mais sans faire exprès je lui ai donné un coup de coude dans l'œil..."

Root grimaça.

-" Ouille..."

-" Et depuis il me fait la tête, sans parler qu'il te déteste probablement. Alors je te conseillerai de faire profil bas!"

La hackeuse sourit. Elle se dirigea vers le métro et se tint devant les portes.

-" En tout cas, ça vous va bien comme ça Harry."

Finch se retourna le regard furieux.

-"Je parlais de votre bronzage!"

John arriva derrière elle, il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit sortir avant qu'Harold ne s'énerve réellement. Avant de partir elle dit à John:

-" Il était temps que tu fasse quelque chose avec lui. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble."

-" Merci, allez maintenant décampe vite avant qu'il ne te botte le cul. Et..."

Il se retourna pour voir si Finch l'écoutait, puis revint vers Root

-" Merci pour le livre."

Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil et disparu. Il arriva prêt d'Harold et l'enlaça par derrière.

-" T'as fini de bouder? On dirai Lionel!"

-" Tu as un effet néfaste sur ma santé!"

-" Tu y vas un peu fort quand même."

\- " Tu trouves?! Je ne dors plus, j'ai des courbatures à n'en plus finir, je pense que j'ai pris du poids et en plus tu arrives à me manipuler pour me faire des choses complètement irrationnelles et stupides! Dont(il montra son œil) voilà le résultat. "

John se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire.

-"Oh et ne ris pas je te prie!"

Il se leva et se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon.

-" J'ai passé, cependant, de magnifiques vacances, merci John."

-"Avec grand plaisir... chouchou."

Harold se dégagea immédiatement des bras de John qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et surtout, de le taquiner.

-" Je crois qu'il va me falloir de nouvelles vacances pour arriver à te supporter! En attendant, il est temps de se remettre au travail, nous avons un nouveau numéro. "

 **THE END.**


End file.
